Liu Kang/Klassic
Strategy Klassic Liu Kang is quite possibly one of the best and rarest Diamond Characters in the entire game. Due to his passive utilizing in Critical Chance Boosts and Basic Attack Boosts when hit with Poison or Bleed DOTs and Power Drain, as well as healing against Fire DOTs and crippling opponents upon teammate tag, Liu Kang is a force to be reckoned with as a Diamond card especially if he uses Special 1 to set himself on fire and heal himself as well as activate a secret Special 2. Despite immunities to Power Drain, Poison, and Bleed, Klassic Liu Kang is not immune to Dark Magic. Interactions Good With * Kung Jin/Shaolin, Scorpion/Hellspawn, Wrath Hammer, Bloody Tomahawk: Liu Kang gains 1 bar of Power for each of these supports. * Tag-In Attackers like Bo' Rai Cho/Dragon Breath, Kung Lao/Hat Trick, Jade/Assassin, Kitana/Assassin, Kenshi/Possessed, Jade/Day of the Dead, Raiden/Thunder God, Scorpion/Inferno, Raiden/Klassic, Liu Kang/Flaming Fists, Erron Black/Bounty Hunter, etc.: Most them attack the opponents and cripple them and most of them activate their passives, thanks to Liu Kang. * Scorpion/Ninjutsu, Sub-Zero/Cryomancer: Liu Kang gets 30% Attack Boost from Scorpion, and 30% Health Boost from Sub-Zero. * Bo' Rai Cho/Dragon Breath, Kung Lao/Hat Trick, & Kung Jin/Prime: These characters will help Liu Kang gain higher critical attack chance and damage, further demolishing his opponents. Good Against * Power Drainers especially: ** Raiden/Klassic, Cassie Cage/Punk: They power drain on Tag In, unknowingly giving Liu Kang extra basic damage. ** Johnny Cage/Stunt Double: Same as above, except Johnny stuns with the stunt double before the power drain. ** Jacqui Briggs/Kosplay (Sub-Zero) : Liu Kang is immune to frostbite attacks. On older updates Liu Kang would be affected by the Frostbite's Power Drain. * Damage Over Time characters and Gears especially: ** Mileena/Ravenous, Scorpion/Klassic, Jason Voorhees/Slasher, Reptile, Kitana/Day of the Dead, D'Vorah, Tarkatan Gi, Dragon Fangs, Kintaro's Tiger Eye: The Poison and Bleed DOTs only help Liu Kang with increased Critical Chance Boosts and has no full effect on him. ** Triborg/Sektor (LK-9T9), Liu Kang, Freddy Krueger/Nightmare, Kano/Klassic, Jacqui Briggs/Cybernetic, Scorpion/MK11, Goro/Tigrar Fury, Blaze's Life Force: Their Fire DOTs heal Liu Kang, making the fire damage useless. ** Shinnok/Vengeful: Shinnok can unknowingly give Liu Kang Critical Chance Boosts while activating his Passive and heal him with his Fire on Special 2. * Or even both especially: ** Baraka/Scourge, Kitana/Assassin and Kenshi/Possessed: All of these characters have passives with damage over time involved and they all power drain. ** Sub-Zero/MK11 & Triborg/Sub-Zero (LK-520): They both cause Frostbite and Triborg has Poison while Sub-Zero has bleed, making Klassic Liu Kang their basic attack and critical boosted kryptonite. ** Kold War Team: Despite the fact that they can regenerate Frost Shields on Special 2, they can heal Liu Kang with Scorpion's fire and Sub-Zero and Sonya can give Liu Kang basic attack boosts with their Frostbite and Power Drain, * Liu Kang can even cripple opponents on Tag-In. The characters mostly affected by this are: ** Erron Black/Gunslinger, Shao Kahn/Konqueror, Jax Briggs/Heavy Weapons & Jade/Day of the Dead: These characters have really powerful special attacks which become hindered when Liu Kang or one of his teammates tag. The Cripple does not prevent X-Rays however. Countered By * Raiden/Dark, Jade/MK11 and Liu Kang/Klassic (himself): Liu Kang's fire attacks heal Dark Raiden and enemy Klassic Liu Kang. MK11 Jade and other MK11 teammates will also heal from Liu Kang's fire attacks. * Kintaro/Shokan Warrior: Kintaro's passive renders some of Klassic Liu Kang's fire attacks ineffective against himself and his team. * Sonya Blade/Kombat Cup: Sonya is immune to Liu Kang's Stun on Special 2. Sonya can also force Liu Kang to Tag out, but she will still become crippled from his Passive and give him basic attack boosts. Abilities Here are Liu Kang's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Liu Kang's support and equipment cards. Trivia * This Liu Kang has a secret special 2, which can only be activated while he is on fire. Instead of the single punch with a chance to stun, Liu Kang summons in a dragon that starts to breath fire onto to the entire team, similar to Scorpion/Kold War. * In Update 2.1.2, Liu Kang is suffering from a bug where his cripple on tag in/out doesn't affect the opponent. NetherRealm Studios has yet to fix this issue. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Power Drain Immunity Characters Category:Damage Over Time Immunity Characters Category:Klassic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects